Pyrite
Pyrite was the former Chieftain of the Gold Stone Tribe and the second-in-command of the Flooded Waters Tribe. Appearance Pyrite is a large hob with multiple layers of fat protecting him. Personality Pyrite avoids conflict unless absolutely necessary but is willing to be vicious if it means survival. Pyrite is willing to make himself an object of ridicule to defuse a violent situation and is especially protective of goblin children. Background Pyrite once lived in the Mountain City Tribe, but left at one point because he felt very uncomfortable living there due to the custom of taking human women as sexual prisoners. During his time at the Mountain City Tribe, Pyrite was mentored by the Lord Greydath of Blades, but wasn't able to pass Greydath's "basic" training. He did manage, however, learn how to anticipate where and when an opponent is going to hit. As Chieftain of the Goldstone Tribe, Pyrite avoided violence as much as possible. He hid away from humans, cultivated an interest in rocks, and kept from massacring the occasional Bronze and Silver rank team to avoid attention. He kept to mining gemstones and gave most of them away to the children of his tribe. Eventually, the Flooded Waters Tribe conquered the Goldstone Tribe and assimilated Pyrite and his Goblins into the tribe. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Blademaster Lv. 3Chapter 5.55 G * Chieftain Lv. ? (over 20)Chapter 5.37 G (Consolidated from Chieftain)Chapter 6.10 Skills: * Claws * Strike * Polishing Abilities: * Speaks the Common Language.Chapter 3.26 G (Leveling History) Equipment * Unbreakable Wooden Shield.Chapter 3.31 G * Two-handed Battleaxe, Enchanted with a Flamestrike Enchantment.Chapter 5.20 G Trivia * Pyrite is relatively old for a Goblin, being over 10.Chapter 3.28 G * He was named in Ch 3.28 G. * Pyrite had in Ch 5.37 G more than 20 Levels in the Chieftain Class. Tyrion appraised him with an magical item and noticed that he had more levels in said Class than Rags, whose level was at that time 20, at least that was the last level that was revealed previously.Chapter 5.20 G Gallery Pyrite by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Pyrite loves soap by DemonicCriminal Pyrite by sirduckless.jpg|Rags ranting and planning while Pyrite munches some greens by sirduckless Pyrite and Rags by DemonicCriminal.png|Pyrite & Rags by DemonicCriminal Quotes * (To Rags) “Chieftain. You. Chieftain?” * (To Rags) Is so. Will not ask again. * (To Rags) “Should go with. Dangerous…alone.” * (To Rags) “I like gold. Gold that is not gold. I like it too.” * (To Rags) “Not smart. Strong, but not smart. A good Chieftain is smart. Strong is easier, but not all are strong. Smart knows that. I am not smart.” * (To Rags) “Not enough. And cannot be Lord. Do not want to be. Like Tremborag. Too small.” * (To Rags) “See you later, Chieftain. Do not die.” * (To Rags) “Scare the Humans. Good plan. Is fun.” * (To Kerrig) “No. To live. Tribe wants. Goblins want. To live. Nothing else.” * (To Welca) “You said ‘raided settlements’. This tribe attacked caravans. Didn’t raid settlements. Attack settlement. One. Only took from caravans. Didn’t kill. Not like Mountain City tribe.” * (To Welca) “Gathered gold stones. For fun.” * (To Welca) “What does magic want?” * (To Redscar) “Your duty is to tribe. Obey.” * (To Redscar) “Chieftain is Chieftain! And I am second! Obey!” * (To Bethal) “There is a difference. We are not the Goblin Lord army. We are not raiding Goblins. We are not the same. There is a difference.” * (To Bethal) “Tears are a waste of water.” * (To Kerrig) “Goblins want to live. Emperor? Humans? Other tribes? All danger. Want peace. Big battle not good idea. You go best way to let all live. So you go. Or is peace not better than war?” * (To Rags) “I was angry. I killed Humans. Tried to kill the armored one. And a half-Troll. And the pointy-hat Human. Didn’t kill any. So I killed other Humans. Lots.” * (To Rags) “You, Chieftain. We could not do it. Quietstab could not. Poisonbite could not. Noears could not. Redscar could not. I could not. But you did. You keep trying. You have plans where we do not. That is why we follow. For hope. Because you see what we can’t. Show us it again. Show us something that will surprise everyone.” * (To Keldrass) “You say we are not civil. I say, good evening. Good night. Hello, Adventurer Keldrass. I am Pyr—Numbtongue. How do you do? By sword and bell, I raise my blade. By the walls, I salute you! On this grass I walk, I offer peace-bound friendship!” References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Chieftains Category:Izril Category:Deceased Category:Blademasters Category:Magestone Chieftains Category:Mining Chieftains